


Омела и комок шерсти (Mistletoes and Furballs)

by Sevima



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, Happy, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Kittens, Living Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Pets, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: Первое совместное Рождество Стива и Баки в новом времени.





	Омела и комок шерсти (Mistletoes and Furballs)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistletoes and Furballs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798498) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



> Небольшая зарисовка к Рождеству.

— Я видел тебя в торговом центре вчера.  
  
Стив давится апельсиновым соком, после чего кашляет, прочищая горло. Он игнорирует странный взгляд, которым одаривает его Баки.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что его нервозность не слышна в голосе.  
  
— Ты, Старк и Тор желали всем счастливого Рождества, — говорит Баки с набитым ртом, не удосужившись сначала прожевать блинчик, политый просто неприличным количеством клубничного сиропа. — На одном из тех больших рекламных экранов.  
  
— А, да. Точно, — слабо улыбается Стив. — Публичная жизнь, никуда от нее не деться. В прошлом году получилось, но в этом придумать правдоподобное оправдание оказалось несколько сложнее, — пожимает он плечами.  
  
Баки задерживает на нем взгляд на пару секунд.  
  
— И что же ты делал в прошлом году?  
  
— Искал тебя. По большей части, — Стив не смотрит ему в глаза. Он поднимается из-за стола и идет к раковине, куда ставит тарелку и стакан, после чего оборачивается к Баки. — Я бы так и не заметил, что наступило Рождество, если бы не украшения на улицах и не праздничные песни, что звучали в каждом магазине, куда бы я ни заходил.  
  
К его удивлению, Баки вдруг смеется.  
  
— Да, похоже, сейчас этому уделяют намного больше внимания. В том торговом центре я видел аж трех разных Санта Клаусов.  
  
Пока моет тарелки, Стив старается не думать о последнем Рождестве, что провел с Баки, но в его памяти сами собой всплывают воспоминания. В тот день они вдвоем притащили в квартирку Стива более-менее приличную ель и украсили ее всем, что смогли найти (из коллекции мамы Стива), после чего устроились на диване под толстым одеялом, попивая эгг-ног* и слушая треск горящих бревен в камине.  
  
— Мы должны что-нибудь сделать, — говорит Баки, нарушая воцарившееся на кухне молчание. — В смысле, на Рождество. Отметить его.  
  
— Думаешь?  
  
Баки кивает, и Стив улыбается в ответ. Он вытирает руки и садится напротив. Оперевшись локтями на стол, он кладет подбородок поверх ладоней.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, с настоящей елью, рождественской индейкой, обменом подарками и всем прочим? — спрашивает Стив. На самом деле, он уже думал о подарке для Баки и даже начал его готовить.  
  
Баки вновь смеется.  
  
— Тебе стоило бы видеть свое лицо сейчас. Ты выглядишь очень взволнованным, — он наклоняется и коротко, но крепко целует Стива в губы.  
  
— Я просто очень рад снова провести этот день с тобой, — негромко отвечает Стив и, усмехнувшись, поднимается на ноги. — Хочешь, сходим за елью?  
  
— Что, прямо сейчас?  
  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
Баки стонет в ответ:  
  
— Все закончится тем, что я сильно об этом пожалею, так, да? — с ненатуральной досадой в голосе спрашивает он, но тем не менее охотно идет за Стивом к двери, хватая по пути их куртки.  


***

  
  
Шестифутовая ель гордо стоит в углу гостиной, украшенная как с картинки всевозможными игрушками, яркими гирляндами и золотистой мишурой. Им потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы выбрать ее из сотни соплеменниц, пока конечный результат устроил обоих, а после еще столько же — на покупку украшений. Баки даже прихватил несколько веточек омелы, пока Стив выбирал идеальную гирлянду, после чего развесил их по всему дому и каждый раз, когда Стив оказывался под одной из них, небрежно указывал на нее пальцем и утягивал Стива в очередной поцелуй.  
  
Когда Стив оказывается в гостиной, он то и дело кидает на ель нечитаемые взгляды. Под ней стоит несколько празднично упакованных коробок. Стив знает, что содержимое трех из них они с Баки выбирали вместе — для Сэма и Наташи, которых пригласили провести канун Рождества вместе с ними. Два дня назад к ним присоединилась еще одна коробка, упакованная в ярко красную обертку с белыми снежинками, и адресованная Стиву. Сегодня появилась вторая, в той же упаковке и с тем же именем на открытке. Стив разглядывает подарки, прекрасно зная, что они от Баки, и впервые в жизни жалеет, что у него нет рентгеновского зрения.  
  
Тем не менее, у него есть больший повод для беспокойства.  
  
— А я говорю тебе, что он догадался.  
  
На другом конце Сэм громко вздыхает:  
  
— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты очень любишь драматизировать?  
  
— На днях он застукал меня, когда я ходил мимо полок с кормом для домашних животных в супермаркете, — продолжает гнуть свое Стив, нервно теребя нижнюю губу зубами. — А прошлой ночью, когда мы смотрели телевизор, и на экране появилась реклама с котятами, он сказал, что «было бы неплохо завести кого-нибудь вроде них».  
  
— Ладно, я понял, к чему ты клонишь.  
  
Стив с силой трет свободной ладонью лицо:  
  
— Что мне теперь делать?  
  
— Да ради бога, Стив, ну и что с того, если он догадался?  
  
— Это испортит весь сюрприз!  
  
Сэм не может удержаться и закатывает глаза на это едва ли не паническое восклицание Стива.  
  
— По крайней мере, ты знаешь, что ему точно понравится, так ведь?  
  
Стив обдумывает это пару секунд, хотя его брови все так же хмуро сведены. Он едва не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда слышит, как открывается входная дверь, и поспешно шепчет Сэму:  
  
— Мне пора, поговорим позже, — и нажимает отбой, после чего поворачивается к Баки и немного натянуто улыбается.  
  
— Сэм звонил. Сказал, что принесет на праздничный ужин пирогов, — не моргнув глазом врет Стив, убирая телефон в задний карман, и делая себе мысленную пометку, сообщить Сэму об этом позже. — О, а еще он приведет с собой Клинта. Потому что, по его словам, когда Наташа спросила Клинта, что тот собирается делать на Рождество, он ответил «Что, снова?».  
  
Баки смеется.  
  
— Хорошо, — пожимает он плечами и, повесив ключи на крючок на стене рядом с дверью, идет к Стиву. Он останавливается прямо перед ним и, подняв взгляд на потолок, ухмыляется.  
  
Стив прослеживает направление его взгляда и обреченно вздыхает.  
  
—  _Как_ ты это сделал? — спрашивает он, разглядывая зеленую ветвь, свисающую прямо над ним.  
  
Баки тянет его ближе к себе и целует, медленно и обстоятельно, после чего улыбается, не отрываясь от губ Стива, который явно хочет что-то сказать.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что омела все еще работает, — подначивает он Стива, обнимая.  
  
Стив несильно пихает его в грудь.  
  
— О, заткнись. Это в последний раз, когда тебе удалось подловить меня под ней.  
  
— Это звучит как угроза. Ты угрожаешь мне поцелуями?  
  
Стив закатывает глаза и разрывает объятия.  
  
— Разрабатываешь план мести? Мне стоит беспокоиться? — спрашивает Баки ему в след, наблюдая, как тот исчезает в коридоре, ведущем в их спальню, и громко смеется в ответ, когда Стив показывает ему напоследок неприличный жест.  


***

  
  
— Стив, — сонно бормочет Баки, чувствуя, что место рядом с ним в постели оказывается пустым. — Нет, останься. Не ходи бегать. Там слишком холодно, — уже более осознанно говорит он, хватая Стива за руку и дергая обратно в кровать, тут же обхватывая его всеми конечностями.  
  
Стив лишь усмехается:  
  
— Я только… я всего лишь хотел сделать завтрак, — выбравшись из крепкой хватки Баки, он вновь встает с кровати.  
  
Когда Баки все же выползает из спальни получасом позже, кухня оказывается пустой. Нет ни кофе, ни завтрака, ни Стива. Только записка на холодильнике — «вышел за молоком». Он пожимает плечами, достает сковороду, яйца, собираясь приступить к готовке, и напевая что-то себе под нос.  
  
Входная дверь открывается и закрывается с тихим щелчком, на что Баки сам себе улыбается.  
  
— Я делаю завтрак, — кричит он на всю квартиру. — Знаешь, ты ушел… — Баки замолкает на полуслове, его взгляд падает на пушистый комок в руках Стива.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества? Я не мог забрать его завтра, так что он уже здесь. Но, я подумал, это ведь не так уж и важно, — улыбается Стив смущенно. Он огибает кухонный стол и, забрав из рук Баки лопатку, вкладывает в них котенка. — Это твой подарок, Баки, — уточняет он, чем вгоняет Баки в еще большее замешательство.  
  
— Ты… — Баки опускает взгляд на котенка. Он крошечный, около четырех месяцев от роду, с рыже-белым мехом и выразительными ярко-зелеными глазами. — Ты решил подарить мне кота? — наконец спрашивает он, его губы медленно расползаются в улыбке, когда котенок решает включить мурчальник, и он просто не в состоянии удержаться от того, чтобы не начать его гладить.  
  
— Почему ты так удивлен? Ты не знал?  
  
Баки поднимает на Стива глаза, выражение его лица становится каменным.  
  
— Нет. С чего бы мне знать? — его внимание вновь возвращается к котенку, настолько маленькому, что он полностью помещается в его больших ладонях. — Не могу поверить, что ты подарил мне кота, — Баки вновь улыбается, когда подносит котенка к глазам и утыкается в него носом. — Он такой мягкий, Стив, только посмотри.  
  
Стив смеется и отступает на шаг.  
  
— Я думал, ты все давно вычислил, когда сказал вчера про домашнее животное.  
  
Баки опускает котенка на пол и смотрит, как тот медленно ходит по кухне, знакомясь с новой обстановкой.  
  
— Я сам собирался подарить тебе кого-нибудь, — говорит он негромко, подойдя к Стиву и крепко обнимая его. — Собаку, если быть точным. Я как раз уже подобрал идеальный вариант, чтобы…  
  
Стив хмурил брови:  
  
— Зачем тогда те коробки под елью? Я насчитал уже три, адресованных мне.  
  
— Да, хорошо, похоже, я немного перестарался, — пожимает Баки плечами и целует его. — Хотя, технически, большая коробка — это для собаки. Я купил лежанку, миски для еды и воды, пару игрушек, и только потом узнал, что смогу забрать его лишь после двадцать восьмого.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Баки кивает, улыбаясь блеску предвкушения в глазах Стива.  
  
— Да. Ну, похоже, теперь это уже не сюрприз. Но тебе все равно придется подождать еще несколько дней.  
  
Губы Стива расползаются в улыбке от уха до уха, и он, набросившись на Баки, благодарно целует его.  
  
— Это не важно.  
  
Через какое-то время выбравшись из объятий Стива, Баки подбирает с пола котенка, усевшегося прямо у их ног, громко мурча при этом.  
  
— Давай, что ли, выберем этому парню имя.  
  
— Могу я назвать его Стивом?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Стиви?  
  
— Баки, нет.  
  
Баки хмыкает, садясь на диван.  
  
— Кэп? — предлагает он очередной вариант. Его встречают убийственным взглядом, и Баки хихикает. — Я не знаю, потом придумаем. — Поднявшись с дивана, он забирает из-под елки оставшиеся две коробки и кидает их Стиву. — Твоя очередь.  
  
Сев на диван напротив Стива, он гладит удобно устроившегося у него на коленях котенка и наблюдает, как Стив аккуратно разворачивает свои подарки. Первый сопровождается усмешкой, что Баки считает хорошим знаком.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Где ты их нашел вообще? — спрашивает Стив, надевая на голову вязаные наушники. Они синие, за исключением круглых участков у ушей, выполненных в виде щита Стива. — Я никогда не надену их на публике, так и знай.  
  
— Ты такой упрямец, — улыбается Баки. — Ну же, они тебе очень идут.  
  
Стив стягивает их с себя и, вместо этого, натягивает на голову Баки.  
  
— Вот. Так лучше, — кивает он сам себе и приступает к вскрытию второго подарка. Когда Стив заглядывает внутрь, с его губ срывается тихое «оу». Внутри лежат пара его старых альбомов, заполненных эскизами и набросками, что он делал еще до войны, и один новый, к которому прилагается набор карандашей.  
  
Баки наблюдает, как Стив вытаскивает один из старых альбомов, осторожно открывает его и просматривает страницы.  
  
— Мне пришло в голову, что ты бы захотел вернуть их себе.  
  
Стив кивает.  
  
— Знаешь, я даже не думал об этом, — его пальцы скользят по линиям старого рисунка — самого первого наброска Баки. — С тех пор, как меня разбудили, мне не хотелось ничего рисовать.  
  
— Что ж, там есть и пустой альбом, — Баки перемещается ближе к нему. — Если у тебя вдруг появится желание порисовать, я готов тебе попозировать, — произносит он, двусмысленно дернув бровями, на что щеки Стива сами собой розовеют. Баки целует его, мягко и неспеша.  
  
— Спасибо, — почти шепчет Стив ему в губы.  
  
— Не за что. И тебе спасибо за этот комок шерсти, — в свою очередь благодарит Баки, глядя на котенка на своих коленях. — Не могу поверить, что ты правда думаешь, что я в состоянии позаботиться о нем.  
  
Он пытается подать это как шутку, но Стив видит ее насквозь.  
  
— Конечно же, ты в состоянии, — он берет лицо Баки в ладони и мягко целует его в губы. — Я бы доверил тебе свою жизнь, Бак. И я знаю, что никто не позаботиться об этом котенке лучше тебя.  
  
— Ты такой сопляк, Стиви.  
  
Стив закатывает глаза:  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, тупица, — после чего встает с дивана и уходит из комнаты.  
  
— Погоди. Постой! — Баки аккуратно перекладывает котенка на диван и следует за Стивом в их спальню. Но резко останавливается в дверях, завороженно глядя на Стива — стоящего посреди комнаты, уперев руки в боки, со свисающей из пряжки ремня омелой.  
  
Баки не может сдержать приступ смеха.  
  
— Боже, Стив.  
  
Стив пожимает плечами и притягивает его ближе к себе.  
  
— Я просто подумал, "что бы сделал Баки на моем месте"? — произносит он с вызовом, на что Баки кивает.  
  
— Что ж, — произносит он, толкая Стива на кровать и вставая перед ним на колени. — В этом ты не ошибся.

**Author's Note:**

> *Эгг-ног (англ. eggnog, egg-nog) — сладкий напиток на основе сырых куриных яиц и молока. Популярен в США и Канаде, странах Южной и Центральной Америки, Европе. Является традиционным рождественским напитком.


End file.
